


A color study

by sihaiya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absinthe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Antisemitism, Bohemianism, Bolshevik Revolution, Career Ending Injuries, Carnival, Eruriren Week, Food Fight, French Revolution, Italian Unification, Kingdom of Italy, Multi, Paris Commune, Perfumeries, Plague, Plague Doctor - Freeform, Politics, Russian Revolution, Spanish Inquisition, Tanneries, The Green Hour, The September Massacres, World War I, black death, christopher columbus - Freeform, marat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaiya/pseuds/sihaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very self indulgent series of oneshots dedicated to a challenge to myself: blending eruriren with colors in modern Europe to create short stories poised between history and fiction.<br/>(Each fic has its own summary and additional tags on its page)</p><p>01 Red - World War I and Bolshevik Revolution AU<br/>02 Orange - Carnival in Seventeenth Century Italy AU<br/>03 Yellow - Late Fifteenth Century Spain AU<br/>04 Green - Bohemianism AU<br/>05 Blue - French Revolution AU<br/>06 Violet - Tanneries and perfumeries in France AU<br/>07 Black & White - Black Death in London AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sealed train

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary** : During WWI Germany hoped to use Lenin as a weapon against his own country. A trio of German soldiers has the task to escort him in his journey towards Russia. (day 1: Red) 
> 
> **Tags** : HIstorical AU | World War I | Russian Revolution | Bolshevik Revolution | Politics 
> 
> Even if I took some light licenses, this story, as the next ones, is inspired by real facts.

1917, Germany

 

The last days had been surreal.

Eren still can't accept he's been living this weird experience of being part of one of the greatest plans of his government while all he can sense is the absolute absurdity of it.

He has been chosen with Erwin and Levi to escort a major Russian socialist leader back in his Country, an almost bald man going by the name of Lenin. He doesn't know a lot about politics, not the one of other Countries at least, but Erwin explained them that the Kaiser hopes this way to shut down the eastern front. It looks like Lenin wants for the Russia to withdraw from the war, to dedicate his efforts to bring in his Country a marxist revolution now that the Tzar has been overthrown, and Eren is clever enough to understand without a further explanation how this will make them able to move the men stationed at the eastern front, making them turn round and speed west, to where the damn Americans are heading.

It all makes sense, still this journey has been surreal since its start.

In their trip towards the Swiss borders Erwin, again the one with a deeper view on the matter, tried to prepare them about it. Lenin didn't want his compatriots to assume he was colluded with their biggest enemy, still he had to travel all across Germany if he wanted to reach his Country. Someone in the higher ups found a solution agreeable for all and so here they are.

They're traveling on a single carriage train, its corridor divided by a line drew across the floor which separates German territory from the Russian one. It's like they're escorting a mobile Russian embassy, so they're not allowed to have any contact with the people they're returning to Russia, even if they're sharing the same carriage. It's hilarious and Eren can't understand how someone could rest assured that Lenin return had nothing to do with German politics, not if he thinks about the trunk of golden Marks they're bringing with them to finance the Russian Bolshevik faction. Not that the common people should know about it...

And so here they are, traveling in what should be a sealed train, sealed from what it's outside, bringing, as the Kaiser said, the highest possible amount of chaos in the enemy's territory. Levi is smoking far more than his usual, his face scowling and Erwin doesn't really seems between them, barely chatting, an ear often turned ahead, towards the cabins occupied by the people they're supposed to safely escort out of Germany.

For his part, Eren is unable to keep still. He's excited, especially after Erwin explained him without ideological bullshit how Lenin's Marxism works. He's not so fond of the German government, he's not fond at all of this war, he cannot understand why they're fighting or what they're supposed to defend and he's wondering about what it could be, when a ruckus starts at the head of the carriage, drifting his attention to it.

Levi only rises an eyebrow at it, but Erwin is fast to figure out what's going on.

"They're arguing about using the bathroom." He points out with mirth in his eyes. "For what I can hear Lenin doesn't want them to smoke inside the cabins so they're doing it in there and this keeps out who has to piss."

"Dumb as fuck." Levi mutters, before lighting another cigarette, as wanting to prove that here, on this moving German ground, they've not this problem.

Eren giggles, still euphoric. It's like he's living a strange dream, but he was selected between all the members of the Special Operation Squad because of his medical training and avoided being still buried in a trench, so it's not bad at all. Moreover, he's traveling on friendly soil, with no real danger waiting for him and with his lovers. They had to be careful about it along the war, it's been years by now they had privacy and some time for them and them only, so he cannot see nothing to complain about their mission.

"Can you imagine it? A government led by the community itself? It'd be great..." Eren mulls, a dreamlike expression on his features while he looks out of the train window, following the landscape while rolling the notion around his head again and again.

"You forget the part where he lectures about how the revolution needs a dictatorship to work. He sounds like any other fucker with a thirst for power we've met."

Levi is still grumbling. There's something in this mission that seems to upset him. Eren is not sure what it is, and he hasn't found a way to pry without annoying him even more, so he turns to Erwin, as to ask him for his opinion.

"It could be both. I mean, he wants to make the proletariat rebel in a Country where the proletariat almost doesn't exist so..."

Seeing Erwin studying a concept never ceases to amaze Eren. His blue eyes lose their focus, his thick eyebrows frown and sometimes he wonders how their Commander's mind works. Eren knows he's not a stupid person, still sometimes he envies his superior's abilities, knowing he's instead a man of action, just like Levi.

"...still the idea have its potential, self-governance it's an intriguing notion." Erwin starts again, emerging from his thoughts to catch Eren's eyes with complicity.

Eren stays silent for a while, occupying his time by cleaning his rifle and by trying to stretch out of his uniform some of its creases. He likes its greenish color, it emphasizes his eyes, what he doesn't like are the motives behind his need to wear it this time. 

A subtle thought keeps demanding attention in his mind. He knows it's treason, so he tries to avoid it keeping himself occupied with useless tasks, but still he caresses the chance to word it. He resists for a couple of days, until they pass Berlin and become near to reach their destination on the coast, where a boat is waiting for Lenin and his companions to bring them in Sweden so he can go from there to St. Petersburg.

It's now or never and he can't find a reason to stall the argument more than he had already done.

He waits for the night to come, the last one they have before reaching their destination, and then, with the darkness cover, he whispers his thoughts, eyes burning with fervor.

"Let's go with him."

He expects from Erwin to widen his eyes and trying to make him reconsider his idea. What he doesn't expect is the light smirk on Levi's lips.

"Wondering when you would say it." He remarks and for the first time during their journey he seems again Levi and not a bad brooding copy of himself. "But I say let's cross the border and then dump him. We don't need another fool to lead us into a disaster."

The night silence keeps them company for long minutes, each of them contemplating their choice, each of them considering desertion between themselves for a time that seems to never end.

"We will lose this war. Even if Russia withdraws." It's Erwin the one who breaks the tension, stating what they all know.

"Never been an admirer of the Reich." Levi adds, without looking to someone in particular.

They all know it. He came from the slums, made career only thanks to his skills and never liked the way the Kaiser, and Bismarck before, seemed to forget about the poors of the empire with all their planning for greatness. He snapped when he realized he would risk his life not to defend his Country, but to support some foolish rulers and their crave for power. Eren understand it, he also feels the same, even if him, like Erwin, has noble birth and privileges to return to. His need for righteousness makes him able to see how this war has been a mess from its start, it's why he proposed this crazy plan. It's why now he's waiting with excited anticipation for them to choose something which will change their lives forever.

"We can't trespass with these on..." Erwin underlines pointing vaguely to their uniforms, his mind still far away from the carriage they're still in, working with all probability on more than a plan to handle their current situation.

"I've packed some casual clothes, not sure if they're big enough for you, but it's April so we'll manage..."

This leaves the other two stunned while finally Eren understands why Levi was so off during all the journey. He meant since the start to leave, with or without them. It should hurt, perhaps it will, but by now he's far too focused on the thought of begin a new life with them to stop on the particular emotion that's aching in his chest.

"Are you sure you will not regret it?"

Eren cannot help to voice his concern about Erwin. Between them he's the one who has more to lose and even in his urge he wants to be sure they all agree about this brusque change of plans. He knows he will consider going back if Erwin decides to stay, as much as he doesn't likes to let Levi go but he has considered letting him do it. 

Erwin doesn't answer him right away. He wears a look between embarrassed and shy and then he extracts a red bunch of fabric that resembles a lot a socialist's flag.

"When we've been selected for the mission I couldn't exclude that one or both of you would pull this stunt..." He explains, mirth making his eyes shine before being replaced by surprise the moment Eren throws himself at him.

Erwin laughs between some heated kisses, trying to remind them to be quiet. He then reaches Levi's hand with his, tightening his grasp on him before speaking again, Eren still settled on his lap with a wide grin on his lips.

"You really were convinced I would let you go alone?" He asks Levi with a serious tone, his thumb slowly circling the other's hand before reaching for his lips to brush over them with fondness.

"Let's do this, we deserve a life only for us after what we've been through."  



	2. The battle of the oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : In Italy carnival always meant unrestrained enjoyment of food, drink and sensual pleasures, as well as an opportunity to subvert social norms, but there's a city where it also means food fighting using oranges as projectiles. (day 2: Orange)
> 
> **Tags** : Historical AU | Italian Unification | Kingdom of Italy | Carnival | Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is evidence about oranges used as one of many throwing objects during the carnival in Ivrea since the mid-nineteenth century but we don't know when the city started to use only them. I took the liberty to decide about it.

1862, Italy (Ivrea)

 

Eren loves the carnival more than any other event of the year, he can say he lives waiting for it.

More than all it is the freedom. For days nothing matters, not who you are, nor your social extraction, not who you fancy, nor who you will be again once all is over. It is liberating and here in Ivrea the sensation is enhanced by the battle.

Eren has heard vague tales about why at some point someone thought oranges would be a better choice of object to throw at each other than beans. It should have something to do with girls trying to attract the attention of the boys they were smitten by using this exotic fruit as playful projectiles from the balconies. It's not like it matters now, especially because Eren is overjoyed by the change.

The entire orange battle is now the peak of the carnival in Ivrea. During the years it has become more and more a real violent food fight than a masquerade acted to remember the bravery of a miller's daughter, who centuries before refused to grant the "jus primae noctis" imposed by the local tyrant. Legends say she lured him in her nuptial chamber only to cut off his head and start a riot against the feudal system and in Eren's eyes a real battle is a better way to honor her than any staging.

Plus throwing oranges at each other without mercy, leaving no quarter to whoever is outside in the streets, impressing all his anger in the hurl while trying to dodge the blows directed to him, is like heaven.

He laughs with a manic edge when he sprints and slips on the cobblestones, by now mostly covered in an orange slimy coat. The day is almost over, but still the carnival is going on, no one really wanting for it to stop. This year then, this year has reached a new level of greatness. It's the first carnival after the proclamation of the unification and the citizens used the birth of the new kingdom as an excuse to bring the festivities to a new level.

Eren doesn't know where they found all the oranges. They're still expensive and yet, while the sun is halfway his descending path, he still has a sack full of them.

He keeps running, a wide grin spreading his lips while he finally reaches the main cart, where all the action is now. He lost time to refill, but he intends to go on until his arms are too much tired to keep going.

Once he spots Erwin's blond head towering over the others on the cart he doesn't even stop to take better aim, he just fishes an orange from his sack and let it fly.

The sensation is so good. For once who cares if he's the doctor's son and his target is an eminent member of the Expedition of the Thousand who decided the year before to live his wounded retirement here in the city after hearing about how skilled the doctor was.

Eren grimaces thinking about it before locating Levi's frame just next to the other's. He knows he has attracted their attention the moment he needs to dodge two orange missiles heading towards him. He escapes one of them, but the other hits him with brutal violence on his side, prompting a grunt of pain from him, followed by an intoxicated laugh.

This time he stops, he is near enough to the cart to do it. He takes aim at the main servant of his household and then he fires, howling an incoherent cry as he does it not because of the effort it takes, but because he finds himself unable to rein anymore the carnival's excitement.

He sees Levi smirking at him before jumping over the edge of the cart, landing gracefully on the cobblestones before bolting away. Eren remains stunned for a couple of moments, a bewildered expression matching Erwin's one, then he takes motion, starting the chase followed by Erwin's deep laugh.

He slips again on the sludge formed on the ground by the splattered oranges and this time it's only Erwin's welcome presence and his swift hand on his arm to save him from the fall. They exchange a look of complicity and a conspiratorial smile and then they both resume their pursuit.

Running away from the center of the action brings them to clear paving, even if the intense perfume of oranges doesn't stop to follow them. Away from the main roads and inside the narrow alleys of the city it's easier to run, but still Levi always seems able to be out of reach. Every time they try a shot to him, he takes advantage of his agility to dodge or to use his surroundings to cover, swerving over the houses' corners with feline grace.

They keep running, breaths heavy, but they need little more time to understand Levi is heading them towards the city limits and the small house they're using for their forbidden rendezvous. The realization makes both slow down, since now the chase is useless and they know it's time to play a different game.

Eren takes his time to catch his breath and then asks Erwin how his recently healed side feels, concerned about the strain taking part in the battle could have put on it. The other reassures him, his cheeks reddened by the run and by the lingering excitement of the day. They both look crazed, covered in sticky orange juice and parts and out of breath so far from the carnival's event, but they don't really care, knowing that today is the day when all is permitted and no strange behavior is questioned.

Once inside Levi greets them standing at the side of the hugest wood tub they've ever seen, already half filled with warm water.

"You planned this!" Eren cries out, shaking his head in disbelief, an amused grin spreading his lips.

"Thought you wanted to celebrate the carnival at his fullness, Master." Levi replies, marking out his last word with intentional mock.

A shiver runs down Eren's spine while he turns towards Erwin, who sports his same entertained smile.

"Levi you're a blessing, we all need a bath with the grime we have on us." Erwin murmurs before starting to get rid of his clothes, followed moments later by the other two.

They dedicate themselves to the task with slowness, in part because of how hard is to break free from their drenched layers of fabric, and partly because every one of them is busy checking what the battle did to him, taking count of the damage. Eren, as the worst among all, can feel one of his eyes pulse and he's sure that tomorrow it will be swollen and of an unpleasant shade of black. Levi too, despite his agility, must have taken some hits, since his pale skin is darkening in more than a spot.

Eren takes a moment to relish the soreness of his limbs and bruises. What he really likes about the carnival his how it doesn't make any sense. Why an entire city may want to get involved in something like this only to get out of it battered and aching is still a mystery, but it's also the reason it makes the carnival so appealing, calling to the inner instincts of people rather than to their rationality. It's an excuse to unwind and an occasion for everyone to be his true self.

"Tomorrow we're all going to be covered in bruises..." Erwin mutters with a sigh, shaking his head in displeasure.

Eren grins at him, a wicked expression making its way on his features. "Well, for once no one will wonder why the three of us are sporting some of them always at the same time..."

Levi snorts at it, his signature laugh. "That's only because you've got no shame and sense of risk and keep marking us where you shouldn't." He reproaches the other, even if his smirk gives him away, making clear how his annoyance is not more than a facade.

Eren laughs at it, unable to care about anything while he's still under the euphoric effects of the festivity. He still wears a playful smile when he hints at the three of them, by now fully undressed but still chatting the evening away.

"So... are we going to do something about that tub or you plan to miss the only occasion in which no one will wonder why I'm not home and what I am doing?"


	3. The Alhambra Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : In the late Fifteenth Century Levi, one of Barcelona's Jews, has managed to survive in a Catholic and fanatic country for all his life. But enough is enough and now it's time for him to take a chance. (day 3: Yellow)
> 
> **Tags** : Historical AU | Spanish Inquisition | Antisemitism | Christopher Columbus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the oneshot I'm less happy with, but I'm in love with this historical period and the concept of this fic so I'd eventually revise this whenever I'll have the time and the inspiration (so who knows when), but for now here you are.

1492, Spain (Barcelona)

 

Levi prowls around the corner, trying to be silent on the cobblestones and clutching more of his cloak around him.

It's not a matter of cold, in Barcelona's summer it can't be. It's a botched way to keep the huge yellow patch sewed on his clothes hidden. It's neither a matter of shame. He's proud of his roots, but wandering the harbor district in the middle of the night sporting the yellow emblem that points him out for all to see as a member of the Jewish community it's a death wish. Everyone knows he should not be here but in the Juderia and he knows that he's supposed by law not to carry any weapon on him, or even to entertain the idea about having a private conversation with a Christian. Yet it's not like he has a choice.

Things have gotten worse and worse along the years. First the birth of the Inquisition and the beginning in Spain of a new season of unmotivated violence towards all the non Christian people, then the murder of inquisitor Pedro Arbués in Zaragoza seven years before, that turned the public opinion against them without repair. If once Levi had believed to be safe in Aragón, the most moderate region of the recent kingdom of Ferdinand and Isabella, now he doesn't think it anymore.

It's this sense of dread that is bringing him out of his comfort zone and down into the narrowest recesses of the harbor district. He planned a meeting with the captain of a commercial ship which runs between Spain and Venice carrying luxury goods. He hopes to find a passage to leave the Country before it will be too late. Rumors are circling, coming from Toledo, and they're not good news at all.

When he finally reaches his destination, a small house with the winged lion carved on its door, he doesn't knock, but simply slides inside after checking to be alone and not followed by prying eyes.

Erwin welcomes him with a small smile and a burning cup of tea. He says nothing, giving Levi the time to relax and calm his running heart. He doesn't point out the risk for them. They stopped their clandestine rendezvous years before, when things got worse in Aragón, not wanting to risk their lives on what they supposed to be a fling. Erwin suggested it, mostly fearing it could ruin his business. Levi did it more like a late form of respect for his mother and his religion than out of fear for his life, repressing his inner desires since then out of convenience. Now he knows it wasn't a fling, not that it matters given the situation he's in.

"I can sneak you on the ship tomorrow morning at dawn..." Erwin starts when Levi is settled on a chair with his herbal tea, a grimace stirring his lips. "...but you need to hide that patch, yellow on black stands out too much."

"If they catch us like that..." Levi doesn't finish his sentence, he doesn't need to. He stays silent for a while before sighing. "It seems they're about to issue a decree to expel all the Jews from the kingdom, leaving behind their gold. I cannot understand why on earth everyone is certain that all of us are rich as fuck."

Levi's tone is bitter, but his shoulders and his lips are turned down, leaving a general sensation of resignation more than rage. Erwin shakes his head at the news, even if he doesn't look surprised.

"Your new sovereigns are fanatics who cannot see where the profit lies. If they go on with this they will wreck this Country's economy." He mutters, more talking to himself than with the other, his head still shaking in disbelief.

Levi snorts with derision. "They're planning to help a fool who wants to reach the Orient going west. A fucking moron who calls himself Cristóbal Colón, 'the settler who brings Christ'... They say he wants to raise enough money to finance a new crusade in Jerusalem, like the Holy City hadn't seen enough shit with all the others."

Now Levi's tone is tinged by rage. It doesn't last long though, and this breaks Erwin's heart, seeing how centuries of persecution shaped the other's temper for the worst.

"In Venice it's not so better, but at least violences have stopped years ago..." Erwin tries, knowing this will not make things better for his friend and former lover, but still wanting to fill the heavy silence that the other's little rant has placed upon them. "...you'll still need that yellow patch of yours though."

Levi snorts again. "You're an awful comforter."

Erwin smiles with fondness and then scratches his chin, lost in thought. "The ship needs a new bookkeeper, maybe I can convince Eren to employ you."

"And again with the cliché of Jews and gold." Levi mutters with no real hostility before widening his eyes just a fraction. "Wait. Who's Eren?"

"A famous merchant of Turkish origins. He has recently inherited the company after the death of his father, the Freedom is one of his ships." Erwin explains, scratching the back of his neck with an absent expression, eyes fixed on something in front of him.

"And your newest conquest." Levi adds with a little knowing smirk. "Erwin Smith, we know each other too well, you really thought I couldn't guess it?"

Erwin laughs at it, a wide smile spreading his lips. "You're right but no, he's not my newest conquest, I'm his. Eren is a lively wicked one who lives by his own rules." He points out, still smiling. "He has powerful friends and in Venice he's untouchable and almost worshipped because of his beauty. You might like him."

"Now you're just bragging." Levi replies, his features set in a scornful expression betrayed only by the hilarity that shines in his eyes.

He isn't jealous, he's never been, not now after years and not at the time. Levi always knew how sailor's life was and he had always taken only what he could. He's mostly curious, if he has to be honest, and feels like for once his life is going to get better and he's eager to start it.

The thought about the freedom he could have again once left Spain makes him bold. "Will your boss employ me even after learning about us?"

"I'm sure he will not care." Erwin shrugs, a small smile still on his lips and a fond expression on his features. "He's an estimator of those who has peculiar tastes and the guts to take a chance and live by them."

Levi nods at it, thoughts about countless what ifs crawling in his mind. He's not sure if Erwin's was a subtle invite or if he's misreading his hinted smirk. More, he's not sure if he cares. He had spent too much time living hidden like a rat and now he has the chance to make things right for himself again. Whatever will be, will be, but he knows he'll enjoy it for once.


	4. L'heure verte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : Discharged from the French Foreign Legion because of their injuries, Levi and Erwin spend their nights drinking themselves into the green stupor provided by the absinthe. This until a green eyed gypsy bursts into their lives. (day 4: Green)
> 
> **Tags** : HIstorical AU | Absinthe | Bohemianism | The Green Hour | Career Ending Injuries | veteran!Erwin | veteran!Levi | gypsy!Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked a bit the period during which the fic takes place, stretching it to combine French conquest of Algeria with the birth of French bohemianism, but beside this the story is inspired by real facts, as usual.

1835, France (Paris)

 

Despite what one could presume, Levi loved Montmartre.

It was a small community, rents were cheap and most of its inhabitants knew when it was best not to ask questions. Moreover, it was still out of the city, making living so near to Paris affordable even for them.

It's already two months he and Erwin started to live there after being discharged from the Foreign Legion and Levi can't say he's not enjoying himself with the freedom their new arrangement provides. They started with caution, careful not to disclose their forming relationship, but they took not much time to understand that no one cared, not if they were subtle enough.

Now they don't fear anymore about going to some of the cafe near their small home, where they can indulge in one of the things they brought home with them after the war in Algeria, the absinthe.

To think it was born as a prophylactic against malaria now seems weird. Paris has in fact adopted it and morphed it into an aperitif, luring this way all the ex soldiers inhabiting the city. Before the night starts to fall it has become common here in Montmartre finding out of the cafe posters advertising about the green hour and Levi has to admit it's nostalgic and makes him for once not hate his memories.

Erwin seems fond of their green companion too, and so for them it has become a habit. They now know most of the customers and their barman by name and can understand when he had a fight with his lover just by watching his movements while he prepares their drinks.

Today must be one of these cases, 'cause Jean is pouring freezing water in their glasses with a vehemence more proper for stabbing someone than to diluting the absinthe to the perfect point.

Lost in his thought Levi starts by stirring Erwin's drink before doing the same with his one. It's involuntary for him by now, not a way to remember his lover about his missing arm, and Erwin must understand it 'cause it gains him a fond smile before Jean questioning voice catches their attention.

"There's still almost no one so what about entertaining me with some war stories?"

Levi cannot help to scowl. The boy is so naive in his youth, still believing about crap like high ideals and noble motivations to be in the army. What he probably doesn't realize is that the Foreign Legion was born to recruit the worst scum of Europe, the ones who didn't had another choice in life than going to die for a Country they didn't even care about.

"Would you like to talk about the massacres of unarmed people we were ordered to do? Or you prefer a story about how they used us as a slave labor force to drain the marshes around Algiers?" He asks, without even trying to hide the salty tone of his words.

He doesn't like to be reminded how it was. Remaining crippled for life was the luckiest thing ever happened to him, 'cause gave him the possibility to have again a decent life as a retired veteran. Levi is sure Erwin must think the same, even if his injury is far more disabling than his one, even if his expression betrays nothing about it.

What saves Jean from his embarrassment is a large group of young and noisy people that reclaims his attention as soon as they arrive at the cafe.

Levi can see Erwin smile as he mirrors his expression. It's days by now that the bunch of bohemians and gypsies choose this particular cafe, perhaps because the weather is still good and drinking in the backyard it's a pleasant way to spend the end of the afternoon. The liveliness and exuberance of the group are a real balm for their battered souls, Levi knows it because he never found a real reason to complain about the noise they always do, sometimes debating loudly about politics, others singing and dancing accompanied by a tambourine.

Who always has that tambourine fastened at his waist is the one who has caught their attention. They don't need to lie about it, they know each other tastes, so they both admitted to the other being interested in him. It's a fantasy, they both cannot imagine how someone so young and beautiful could even notice them, so it's obviously only a way for them to spend time looking at something good for the eyes and the heart, but dreaming is still not forbidden, so here they are.

Today Eren wears mismatched orange pants under a half unbuttoned white shirt, a green belt completing the ridiculous outfit. How he can be alluring even with those rags on is still a mystery to Levi. Maybe it's his tanned skin, maybe his eyes, even greener than the belt, maybe is just that he looks so pure and untainted while he banters with his friends, shouting profanities at one of them with playful mirth in his eyes.

Levi can see how Erwin's gaze is trained exactly where his own is. It makes him stir his lips in a little smile and rest his head on his shoulder with fondness. God only knows how much they need these break from reality and being able to enjoy them together without petty jealousy between them is something precious.

They spend the next hours this way, not so subtly gazing at the gipsy and drinking with slow determination their absinthe, sometimes losing themselves in the ritual behind it. It's calming in its repetition and another thing that both find aesthetically pleasing.

Even more than the drink itself, even more than the alcohol and its effects, what it's calming is the preparation. Who wants to do it with perfection has to know exactly how much to fill his glass and then place the pitted spoon needed to suspend over it a lump of sugar. Then they have to add freezing water and since Jean has his hands full of the other customers he left them with a small fountain, a large glass globe on a tall metal stand with three spigots. It allows them to prepare their absinthe all at once with a slow, thin stream of cold water meant to dissolve the sugar in their drink. It's a mesmerizing process, perfect to let the time go loose, to let go of any worry with the help of the strong liquor. It's a perfect way to forget at least for a while.

The sky is almost dark when a presence at their table, sitting in front of them, extracts Levi from his alcoholic stupor. Despite his usual cool demeanor, he cannot help to widen his eyes in surprise when he realizes it's Eren. He needs a couple of moments to reach enough awareness to see how the cafe is now empty except for the three of them and Jean, who's cleaning the other tables muttering something between himself with a scornful expression.

Erwin must be more sober than him, 'cause he's the one taking the situation in his hands with smoothness, offering Eren to share a drink with them.

The boy accepts with a wide warm smile and Levi cannot help to focus on every single of his movements, following his hands while he prepares with some clumsiness his glass, as if he wasn't used to do it.

They spend a couple of hours into the night chatting about nothing while new clients pour into the cafe. Eren seems a lot interested in their past, asking with curiosity about Erwin wound before noticing the cane at Levi's side and inquiring him about it. For once Levi doesn't darken and he knows it's not because of the lightness provided by the liquor, not that he cares. They talk about the conquest of the Algeria, keeping to a minimum the references to the crudest parts of it, but still taking their time to go into the details when they deem it safe. Eren follows their words in silence, a shade of awe painting his features, and by the time they finish their store of light anecdotes they've mostly sobered up.

When Eren asks them what brought them into the Foreign Legion Erwin grimaces before moving the conversation on other topics, like why Eren is still in the cafe while all of his friends are already gone. This makes Eren laugh and Levi knows he should stop to stare at his lips, but they're plump and reddened by the way he played with them with his teeth during the night, and the sound pouring out of them is almost too much to bear for him.

"I was wondering when you would realize it." Eren points out, still giggling. "I suppose now you're sober enough."

His words catch Erwin attention and Levi can see on his lover's features a calculating streak making its appearance.

"You need something from us." Erwin's one is not a question, it's' a statement filled of certainty, and Levi cocks his head, his attention now fully caught.

"I do." Eren replies with nonchalance, a sly grin parting his lips. "And I've seen how you two look at me so I'm sure we can find an agreement."

Eren's pause, meant to let his words sink, makes Levi impatient to the point he hears himself snap. "Get on with it."

That laugh will be his end and even before Eren starts talking again Levi knows he's sold, whatever he will ask them. 

"My friends decided to leave tomorrow, going to Spain, but I love Paris and I want to become an actor, so I need a place to stay." The determination painting his tone is endearing and Levi searches for Erwin's eyes, looking for a silent answer from him.

What he receives in return is an amused expression that becomes serious the moment the blond turn to face Eren again. "We'll be crowded, but if you need it, our place is yours too. We will not take advantage of you as payment though, we're not that kind of vile scum."

This gains them a wide smile from Eren, who nods once in acceptance. "I knew you would say it. It's why I asked you and not someone else in the first place. This and maybe Jean told me you seemed some dangerous people, but not of the bad kind..." He explains with a soft tone and a slightly embarrassed expression, his hand scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. 

Erwin's grin could match Eren's at those words while he invites the boy to move with the clear intention to show him their home.

"Have I told you how much I love Paris?" Eren wonders while they're heading out of the cafe, a wide excited grin on his lips and a bounce in his steps bringing him ahead of them, even without knowing where they're going. "Everyday here you can born anew."


	5. The French Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : What now is known as the Hope Diamond, a large and infamous blue gemstone, was once property of the French Crown and stolen during the French Revolution by mysterious thieves helped from the inside. (day 5: Blue)
> 
> **Tags** : Historical AU | French Revolution | Paris Commune | The September Massacres | Marat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hope Diamond is the actual gem that inspired the fictional Heart of the Ocean in Titanic... just to add informations on informations for you ;)

1792, France (Paris)

 

Eren can't believe his ears. Between all the bullshit he witnessed since three years before, this is without doubt the worst one.

Being the son of a minor noble forced him to be more cautious than he liked, but still he took part in the historic shift that the revolution in France had been. He started as an elected delegate to the Estates General for his order, but coming from a penniless family always made him feel closer to the recriminations of the Third Estate.

When things deteriorated and the National Assembly was created he was among the few nobles delegates who joined it and actively took part in the beginning of the revolution. His clear position since the start saved him from the worst and made him able to mingle with the revolutionaries, so he was still in Paris in august when the sans-culottes insurgents and their popular militias had taken possession of the Hôtel de Ville. He wasn't among them, of course, but when the news reached him he rejoiced and saluted with great hope the new Commune, sure the time for the revolution to become more democratic than before was come.

Now, less than a month after, he can't believe it. He stands here, at the edge of a large and overcrowded room, listening to Marat blabbering about the enemies of the revolution, about possible traitors in Paris. It's a festival of assumptions and fears, the main topic being that foreign and royalist armies would attack Paris and that the inmates of the city's prisons would be freed to join them. It's delusional at most, and quite insane, but what is more than all is hearing someone proposing pre e mptive action, explaining how it would be better to dispose of the prisoners before they could be used against the revolution.

When the motion passes at majority and they plan how to send gangs of National Guardsmen to do their dirty job, Eren leaves the room trying to be as quiet as possible and staying unnoticed since he imagines this is not the best time to remind them of who he is and what's his lineage.

This is the last straw. He needs only a couple of moments to decide that he's done with the revolution, Paris and the damn France. It took away from him his best friends and his family, it left him alone with only his dreams of a better government for the Country, but it will not deprive him also of his humanity.

Eren lets his body take control of his actions and his mind starts planning. Soon after he leaves, he sends an urchin to summon Erwin in the same place he's directed to and then he heads towards the Seine and one of his shadier contacts.

They both arrive almost at the same time and Eren doesn't need to inform the other about the news. Erwin's expression is somber and he doesn't ask why Eren called for him, meaning he knows the time has come. They've talked about it more than once by now. How the revolution wasn't going the way they hoped, how things was becoming dangerous for everyone with no apparent rational reason, how it would be best to have a backup plan.

Eren never felt like joining the National Guard as Erwin did, but being able to be friend with one of their officers now proves to be one of the best decisions he made in the last years. Sure, defining Erwin an officer is impossible since the National Guard has none of them, and even defining him his friend is rather toned down compared to how they recently spent their time alone, but it's not like all this matters now.

Once inside, they aren't able to make more than two steps into the shack before being saluted by a musket pointed at them and by the scowling short man handling it.

"Why a blue jacket is here?"

He seems to address Eren, even if his eyes are trained on Erwin's frame, his attention on him.

"Calm down Levi." Eren replies, his tone calm but still cautious, his hands ahead of him in a placating gesture. "He is the one I was talking about."

The small gray eyes weigh Erwin for a long moment before he lets the musket down, waving them further inside. The place is more a single room with little spare furniture, but what catches Erwin's eyes is how much it looks clean compared to the neighborhood. While he ponders about it, Eren has already started to explain what's wrong, until his words demands Erwin's complete attention.

"Can you make it for a week from now?"

Erwin shrugs, taking his time before answering with a question of his own. "He's coming with us?"

"He is Levi, and yes, I'm coming or else you'll not be able to open those locks, or to leave Paris for what matters."

Levi's voice is sharp as much as his eyes and from the way he talks Erwin doesn't seem to be able to figure where he's from. The man looks annoyed, but Erwin can see past it and he finds himself more curious about the one who should be the thief Eren had spoken about than irritated by his manners.

"I already have a bunch of spare uniforms that might fit you both..." He mulls, talking out loud to make the conversation go faster. "...but we need to wait for the massacres to end, just a few days to let things calm down."

Eren nods in unison with Levi, a grimace on his face while he sighs in reply before taking again the reins of the situation and brushing up their plan now they're finally all in the same room for the first time.

It started as a joke between him and Erwin one dawn while they were basking in Eren's bed after a night together. Erwin had just been assigned to the guard of the Hôtel du Garde-Meuble de la Couronne, the royal storehouse where the crown jewels were kept. They imagined about stealing them and then leave the Country if things turned wrong and for a while it remained only a joke. Eren has always been fascinated by the tales about the great blue diamond that once was property of Louis XIV, the Sun King, the most valuable piece of the entire collection. Voices implied it was cursed, acquired in India no one was sure how by a French traveler who likely stole it from the idol of one of their foreign deities, unleashing this way its vengeance. He saw it once at court, before the revolution, pinned on the ermine's blue stole of Louis XVI, set in an elaborate pendant with a huge red ruby shaped as a dragon breathing flames surrounding the blue gem with underneath yellow diamonds molded to appear like a sheep, or maybe a goat. Eren wasn't sure because that time his eyes were fixed to the blue stone, which shone as if it had a sun at its center every time it was touched by the daylight, mesmerizing him.

Later, when things worsened, they talked about their idea with more seriousness, they started in fact to plan the theft, studying the details and thinking about escaping routes and possible interested fences out of the Country. Levi has become part of it that way, being one of Eren's strangest acquaintances and having just the right set of skills for the task.

Now it was months they were ready. They planned to break into the storehouse disguised as National Guardsmen and accompanied by Erwin for more credibility. Their main target was the Golden Fleece pendant and the infamous French Blue settled in it, but if all was going in the right way they've decided to ransack the place in its entirety, taking some days to do it and then running off to England after leaving the city by the river on Levi's flatboat. Levi said he had contacts in London who would buy the goods without asking too many questions and both Eren and Erwin had little left in Paris to oppose to the plan, not deeming safe enough to remain on the continent now that the situation was degenerating.

They spend the night at Levi's place, not wanting to wander the city after the sunset. It's a strange evening and Erwin finds himself to slowly understand why Eren took a like for the thief.

Looking only at his appearance Levi seems detached at best and annoyed by the entire humanity's existence at worst, but underneath his rough exterior he conceals a general distaste for how the revolution has gone and a burning desire for righteousness that reminds him a lot of Eren's, even if his means to achieve it appear to be a lot more shady than their own ones. It's fascinating and in the morning, when they finally leave after a night of small talk and wine, he feels right for the first time in ages.

For the three of them seems like things will get better and who knows, maybe for him and Eren is the time for a change in profession under the right tutoring.


	6. Of stench and perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : Erwin can imagine it with clarity: the city of Grasse, perched on its hill and surrounded by a sea of violet lavender, slowly becoming a capital of perfume. All he needs to make it real is the help of two capable but reclusive men. (day 6: Violet)
> 
> **Tags** : HIstorical AU | Tanneries | Perfumeries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, in a very roundabout way, a small tribute to _Perfume_ by Patrik Süskind.

1696, France (Grasse)

 

Every time Erwin approached the city of Grasse, he thanked Galimard for his idea.

When the wind is blowing towards the coast, a traveler can sense the city even before being able to see it, perched on its hill. The sharp and acrid smell of the tanneries permeates the air along all the year, making the eyes water when people reach the low quarters dedicated to the manufacturing of leather. The foul stench never ceases and it sticks on the clothes of Grasse's inhabitants and on the fine leather gloves produced there, making the task to sell it to Paris' nobility a hard one. A task Galimard made a lot easier for all decades before.

Erwin doesn't know if it was by chance or the result of some genius at work, but the idea of perfuming the leather with essential oil of true lavender really changed all for Grasse and its inhabitants and so for Erwin too.

He inherited what was once Galimard's workshop after his last heir's death and now his gloves, and the other leather products of the city, are the latest fashion all around the Country and his business could not go better.

He can't complain about how his life is going, still he is not a fool and his last journey to the coast have made him understand how this will not last. The city of Nice is starting its own production, becoming with slowness a serious competitor, and taxes on leather products are higher and higher each year, so what he really needs is a new idea.

It's mulling about all of this that he decides it's the right time to make a move. He  takes a detour, heading no longer towards the city, but directing his horse towards the hills standing behind the fields and their farms.

He thought about it during all the time he traveled and, if he wants to succeed, he needs the help from a couple of his acquaintance, so there he's going. There's no reason to delay it more than he has already done and he only hopes to convince them about the opportunity that lies before them.

He stops once he reaches the more far one, one that looks a lot more like a small hunting hut resting on the slope of the first hills. He doesn't have the time to dismount that a huge furry dog greets him with some happy barks, followed by a short figure shaded by the brim of a large hat who turns the corner of the house just after.

Levi and his companion Eren are Erwin's more trusted and capable suppliers for his workshop, both of raw hides and of lavender, so Erwin cannot help to smile at him and at his nod of welcome before following him inside with the big wagging dog at his heels, Sasha if he remembers correctly her name.

As usual Levi is taciturn and the other follows him as he rekindles the fire in the heart to put water to boil for a tea. Erwin always wondered what kind of relationship he has with Eren since he understands that they've not any kinship bonding them. In time he has made his assumptions, mostly corroborated by Eren playful banters, for sure the more exuberant and carefree of the couple and now, warmed by the simplicity of their home, he decides he envies them for whatever they have. If he has to be honest, he could use some of their freedom from the social boundaries, and even some of their audacity in addressing his own desires.

"Since you came here yourself I suppose this is important, so we will wait for Eren." Levi's one is not a suggestion, but a statement, followed by a soft offering of bread and cheese to make the time pass faster.

While they nibble at what can be considered an early dinner Levi explains him how Eren should be back in a short time, returning from the rocky hillsides and the last gathering of the load of violet lavender flowers they meant to bring at his workshop the next day.

As to confirm his words Sasha barks while hopping on the spot in excitement before running outside, meaning to intercept her other owner for sure.

Erwin smiles at the show, a smile that widens once Eren comes inside, closing the door behind him and Sasha, who's still hopping, this time around him in a playful welcome.

"Erwin, it's good to see you here!" Eren exclaims while kneeling to pet the dog, her long tongue surging to lap at his face and making him laugh at it with happy delight.

"He has bad news." Levi chimes in with a brief sigh. "Otherwise he'll not be here."

Erwin smile dies at his words. He knows how his being here will affect them both deeply, he only hopes they will give him the chance to explain why he thinks it could be for the better.

"It doesn't have to be bad, just let me tell you..." He starts, fidgeting with his cheese while trying to find the right words.

In the end it all flows with easiness from his lips, his own conviction painting his tone with certainty. He recounts his last journey and refers to the increasing concurrence from Nice and the always heavier taxes. Erwin depicts how he believes that in a matter of years the leather production will be transferred in the Capital, leaving Grasse without its largest source of income. He shows them his vision of a city no more stenched by the smell of tannin and feces, but scented and painted in violet by fields and fields of lavender. Erwin concludes saying how Grasse's future lies in the perfume manufacture and how they need to seize the moment, dedicating themselves to cultivating lavender rather than to producing tanned leather. He adds, just before stopping his rant, that he intend to sell his workshop to buy more fields as possible around the city and start this way his new business.

Eren and Levi both listen to him in silent contemplation, scratching Sasha from time to time in a calming gesture that isn't missed by Erwin's eyes. Once he stops they keep silent, searching each other gaze in a quiet exchange before turning to him.

"Apart from you telling us you'll be not our client anymore... what has this to do with us?" Levi asks with a cautious edge in his voice, staring at him as to weigh not only his answer, but also his reactions.

Erwin sighs in relief, happy to have at least the chance to make his proposal. "I know you're mostly a hunter Levi, but you're competent in making scented oil and Eren knows the wild lavender better than anyone in Grasse. And I can't believe you haven't noticed how our business is diminishing… so I was wondering if you will help me in this new venture..." He explains, before finding the guts to add what was gnawing at his mind since his departure from Nice. "...maybe we could be equal partners in it."

The other two exchange again a silent conversation made of rising eyebrows and soft nods which ends with a large grin on Eren's face.

"You want us to join you in the foolish idea of cultivating acres and acres of lavender to make perfumes out of it instead of letting it grow freely on the hills as it has always been." Eren's words are a statement, not a question, just like Levi's, and Erwin wonders with a small fond smile if they both realizes how similar they are.

"Exactly." He replies with a grin of his own spreading his lips. "This will need for you to move though. I'm planning to build a large farm house from where we can overlook the entire process."

Levi clicks his tongue with annoyance at it. "People will talk."

He doesn't explain what he's referring to and Erwin realizes this is the first time he, and not Eren, acknowledges what he suspected it was between him and the other. Another fond smile stretches his lips at this show of trust, followed by a confident little laugh.

"If I am right we'll become rich enough for no one to trouble us."

"Us?" This time is Eren who interrupts him, a wicked shade in his tone while he rakes his eyes over Erwin's frame with a new light in them, an eyebrow raised in a mute question.

Erwin feels his neck becoming hotter and hopes he's not blushing. He hadn't meant to let it slip, but it's not like he really cares too, so he opts for a small bashful smile.

"If you agree to my proposal it will be us, one way or another."

Levi snorts at it, a little raspy thing that's the closest to a laugh Erwin has heard him emitting. It's endearing and he can hope for it to be a good sign since Sasha has started again to bark in excitement, hopping on her paws.

"You've guts, this I admit." Levi comments before searching for Eren's eyes. Once he got a short nod from him, he turns again towards Erwin, collecting his hands in his lap in a resolute gesture. "We're in."


	7. The Great Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : The Black Death is rampaging in the streets of London and Levi has to deal with the dread about Erwin having contracted the disease.  
> (day 7: Black & White)
> 
> **Tags** : Historical AU | Black Death | Plague Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all those who read, kudoed and commented this little series, you made my days! ^^  
> And a bigger thank you to all those who joined the ot3 week, seeing the tag alive again was beautiful.

1666, England (London)

 

Levi wakes up to the hot sensation of Erwin's body pressed against him.

In any other circumstance it would have been nice, sharing the heat to keep the chill of the season away, but today it startles him into action as he checks on the other, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead just to feel him burning.

The simple fact coaxes out of him a string of curses and pleas. "No, no, no no. Shit, please..."

It's like a mantra which guides Levi as he starts to undress Erwin, slowly inspecting every inch of his skin in search of the dreaded buboes he still hopes not to find.

"Please, fuck, please..." Levi isn't aware of the frantic whispered litany still guiding his hands. That he hasn't already woke up Erwin with all of his manhandling is making him feverish in his ministrations, dread sinking into his stomach even if he still hadn't found nothing.

They've been careful, so careful, especially because they're living in Whitechapel, the zone with the mayor number of infected by the Black Death in all London. And sure having to scavenge the Thames in search of goods to sell for a living doesn't help with cleanliness, but Levi has been sure to wash himself with the Thieves Vinegar each time he was back, submitting himself and his companion, to the acre smell of the concoction for the sake of avoiding the plague and other diseases.

Now he regrets suggesting Erwin to step up their game, but the dead do not need their possession and so at the time it had seemed a great plan to raid the houses of who succumbed to the plague raging in the city.

His curses become harder and his dread turns into panic when he spots a red rash on Erwin's groin, finally waking him up.

"Something wrong?" Erwin mumbles, stirring his limbs with struggling movements. "I'm cold..."

Levi makes his features turn to stone, unwilling to burden the other with the weight of his discovery. "It's fine big guy, you've probably a small cold..." He tries, hoping in Erwin drowsiness to sound more convincing than what he is. "We're running out of lavender for the vinegar so I'm going out to restock it."

Erwin only mumbles his assent before turning on his side and getting back to sleep, doing nothing to lower Levi's worry.

Once outside their small house, Levi strides along Whitechapel Road, tucked in his coat and trying to avoid any unnecessary contact. He knows it will be safer to stay inside, especially since he's still not sure Erwin has caught the Black Death, but still they need food and even more some addition to their cleaning tools. He has no intention to let the other die without trying everything he can and so he doesn't care if Whitechapel has been subjected to a curfew bordering on quarantine because of the high numbers of infected.

When he passes next to the light facade of the St Mary Chapel, the only white building in the mass of dark and sordid structures forming the neighborhood, he stops. He's never been a great believer, not at all, but this time he bows his head, directing a small silent prayer towards it before resuming his steps.

He's not able to make it to his destination, however, 'cause just after his attention is caught by the black figure emerging from one of the houses nestled along the street. Death is the first word that comes to his mind. Plague doctors meant only that given their clear inability to cure the illness, and sure their appearance never helped in not making the poors of London identifying them with the messengers of death.

Levi stares, his gaze caught by the black garments coated in wax that cover the doctor's entire figure. He stares and he's unable to keep going, his thoughts in a turmoil, wondering if he should ask, if he should bring the black messenger of the plague into his house to have a confirmation or if that will only make things worse. 

Levi doesn't have the time to decide though, 'cause meanwhile the doctor had turned towards him, fixing his white mask with its hollow eyes and the grotesque curved beak on him, his head tilting as if in contemplation.

"You should not be outside." The doctor remarks with a muffled voice, hinting at him with his wooden stick.

Levi opens his mouth as to reply but not a sound comes out of it. He sighs before taking his decision, deeming the truth more important than any superstition.

"I think my friend is ill, could you..." He doesn't know how to formulate his question, he's also not sure what he's asking for, if for hope of for confirmation of a slow and painful death sentence for the only one left in his life.

The doctor nods once while reaching for him. "Lead the way."

Their walk is surrounded by silence, 'cause by now Whitechapel is populated more by the dead than the living, making its entire being a spectral one. Once they're back to the small house, Levi keeps the door open for the doctor, eyeing his garments with a critical streak, trying to decide how much risk they will impose to his home.

Once inside the doctor shifts his gaze around the room that appears to be the only one of the house, stopping it on the bed where Erwin is still lying.

"Show me."

His dull voice makes Levi shiver, but still he complies, showing the sheets away and pointing at the reddened spot on Erwin's skin. The other stares at it, or at least this seems to Levi, even if it's hard to tell with the glass domes fitted in the eye holes of the mask. He asks him to turn Erwin's slumped figure around, as to check for other red spots and then he turns to silence long enough to surprise Levi with his next words.

"Are you two alone by yourselves?"

Levi is not sure what the doctor wants to accomplish with his question, but it's not like he is ashamed by his life, not anymore. "Orphans." He replies, as if thinking nothing about it, about how he and Erwin had to survive alone without succumbing to Whitechapel itself.

The doctor nods and tilt his head again. It's strange how his figure still looks so intimidating while his manners are so opposite. It confounds Levi, who for once doesn't know what to think about this masked person, one of the few he gave the privilege to be in his home.

"How old are you... huh?"

Levi snorts. The doctor is clumsy to be the adult one here, and the one with a job that showed him the worst. 

"Levi. And I'm almost seventeen." He states, straightening his back, the challenge clear in the way his body tenses.

The grotesque white mask nods again and being unable to catch even the smallest expression on that plane snout it's becoming infuriating.

"What of it?" Levi adds, scowling, crossing his arms over his chest.

The figure shakes, maybe laughing, but again with all that head-to-toe waxed black leather and the hood over the mask is hard to tell. Levi scowl deepens in annoyance before widening his eyes at the sight of the doctor removing his mask.

The contrast is striking. Underneath it there's a youthful face with bright green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"No offense meant Levi, but you're so tiny I thought you were younger..." He explains, hands raising up in a pacifying gesture. "I'm Eren by the way."

Levi stares at him with an unimpressed expression, not amused at all. "Never heard of malnutrition? And yet you are a doctor." He deadpans before hinting at the still figure on the bed. "What about Erwin."

Eren laughs again and without the mask the sound of it reverberates through the room, enveloping them. "I can't guarantee it, but I think he'll be fine, it doesn't seem like the Black Death."

Levi starts to breath again, even if he hadn't noticed he had stopped to. Hope showers him and he needs to take hold of the back of one of their wonky chairs to be sure to keep standing.

He tries to speak, but the relief is too much to make him able to. Eren seems to catch it 'cause his smile takes a fond crease.

"I suggest you to stay inside, keep the both of you and the house clean as much as you're able to and wait for the plague to stop. It's receding pretty fast by now."

Levi snorts again, his features full of disbelief, his prudence towards this stranger by now gone. "Are you dumb? We need to eat, and for that we need money, I cannot hole myself in here."

Eren soft smile never leaves his lips. "I'm coming back, every other day if I manage, and I'll bring with me what you need."

Levi's gaze hardens in suspect and his hand slowly slides to his back, where he keeps hidden his small dagger. He has seen the worst of humanity during his life and this is not the first time he had to remind some fool he's not the same kind of services dealer his mother was.

"Why?"

Eren seems to notice his gesture and take a step back, his hands raising again between them.

"I know it sounds creepy, but I like your attitude." He explains, his voice calm and tinged with what sounds like melancholy. "I've been where you're now so I know what you two are going through. I just want to help."

Levi silence is heavy in the room and Eren's shoulders slump at it while a sigh leaves his lips. "Look, you don't have to let me in ever again if you don't trust me, just let me help."

After a long pause Levi nods, just once, before hinting at the door, making clear how the other is not anymore welcome to stay. Eren sighs again, but shrugs, heading towards it to leave.

"See you soon Levi."

The sound of his name on Eren lips is strange, exotic and almost uncomfortable, while Levi slumps in the chair he was holding to the moment the door closes behind the other. His eyes are now free to roam over Erwin figure and again hope threatens to make him dizzy.

It's ironic how a dreaded figure seems to be the one bringing the light in this dark times. It's ironic how under all that black and white there was so much color. His mind goes back to that green eyes and that brown skin and Levi wonders if it's wise to trust this stranger who stormed into their lives shaking them with the soft taste of hope.

He rests exhausted on the bed, curling around Erwin. Whatever, it's not like the two of them haven't survived worst things.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the [eruriren network](http://eruriren-network.tumblr.com/) skype group for helping me choose the general theme of the week. You beautiful people gave me the strength to say 'fuck it' and go ahead on my way even if it seemed insane, so thanks.
> 
> And a bigger thank you to my husband for helping me brainstorming the ideas about the single themes and for being my first reader, without him none of this would have been possible.


End file.
